coma
by Different Realities
Summary: Sam and tucker are both in a Car crash: December 28, 2007, slick roads, black ice, snow storms, sharp curve up ahead, Bright lights scared away any darkness in the car, then the semi became visable.
1. Room 238

Disclaimer: I wonder if I spelled that right? PS- I don't own danny phantom.

Please do look over the misspelled words. I suck at spelling but I can't fix it because I do not have a auto corrector thing. just word pad. oh and the comma thing, over look that too.

What is angst?

now on with story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

COMA

Chapter one

Room 238

Danny looked over his shoulder.

"Ah I see you have found me once more Danny."

Danny smiled.

"Why do you look for me Danny?"

Danny's smile slowly turned into a frown, "Ever since the crash, you a void me. I can't live with out you."

"I know you can Danny. You must be strong!"

A single tear slid down Danny's face, "I can't! When will you wake up Sam? Why must you be in this stupid coma?"

"Danny I don't know. I wish I knew though. What day is it? What year?"

Danny moved his gaze elsewhere, "Summer, May 24, 2011." Tears flowed free, nothing held them back.

"Wow, five years? Your in collage right? Two year after you graduated." Sam smiled weakly.

Danny looked at her, tears streaming down his face.

Sam walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek, "Don't Danny. Move on, I want you to be happy."

Danny placed his hand over hers, "I gotta go Sam, visiting hours are almost up."

Sam smiled and walked back into the corridoors of her mind. Danny left her body and was once again in the hospital room 238. He changed from Danny Phantom back to Danny Fenton. A nurse can in with a bucket and a sponge.

"Sir, visiting hours are over now, please come back durning the hours."

Danny walked over to Sam's body and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sir." The nurse pointed to the door.

"Okay, okay, I gone." Danny said walking out of Room 238. He walked round the hallways taking two rights, three lefts, and another right. Danny found himself in the front office where a redhead was tending to her fingernails until she noticed Danny.

"Oh Danny! How's everything going?"

"She's still in a coma."

"Hey, cheer up, maybe at my place if you get my drift?" The nurss asked in a suductive way.

"Hmm, yeah I get yours, but now you see, you don't get mine." Danny flew the finger and walked away.

"I'd love to! Any time Danny!" The nurse yelled back.

Danny frowned at the comment. He continued to walk back to his new apartment. He bought it to be close to Sam.

_**(Flash Back)**_

December 28, 2007

Snow filled every inch of Amity Park. Percations were displayed on every TV station, slick roads, black ice, snow storms, just a bit of every thing to make this winter a record's worst. Tucker had just gotten his permit and Sam had hers, two permits had to be enough to make one complete license, right?

Tucker had been goofing off and being playful so that the ride to Danny's house wouldn't be that long.

"Tucker! Slow down you goof ball!" Sam laughed.

Tucker laughed and raced through the cruvy road. Sam turned her head to look out side the window. A yellow road sign zoomed right pass, but it was still read able, it read, 'Shape curve 15 MPH'.

"Tucker slow down their's a shape curve up ahead."

"Nah, those sign are hardly ever right." Tucker said.

Tucker had reached the cruve, it was like a corner of a box. Sam screamed and put her hands over her face. Bright lights scared away any darkness in the car, then the semi became visable.

-------------

Danny rushed into the hospital up to the counter.

"Sam Manson, Tucker Foley?" Danny huffed.

"Oh, Room 238. One right, three lefts, two rights down the hall."

Danny raced down the hall scaning every door number. He was getting close, 234, 236, 238. He opened the door and walked in. Sam and Tucker, both, were hooked up to tubes and nurses were check up and injecting shots. An officer pull him back out into the hallway.

"Sir? What happened? What happend to my friends?" Danny huffed.

"They were in a head-on collsion. The girl has fallen into a coma and the boy is close to his death bed. You can come back later, but right now you would just be in the way." The officer explained.

_**(End Flash Back)**_

Danny pushed his key into the key hole of his apartment.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I should have been there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah first chapter!

Will Be continued!

R&R Please.

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	2. Horrible Condition

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

You know for all of my stories I would have to say the sleep warrior and luver88 is my favorite reviewer. They have reviewed almost all of my stories from the beginning. Thank you!

Don't get me wrong, I love all the reviews from my other stories as well! Oh and by the by this story will have lots of errors no dout. their are huge storms comeing our way in Kentucky! I fell over walking up my drive way because of the wind!

Now on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

Horrible Condition.

Danny closed the door behind him and put his keys down on the side table.

"Tucker! I'm home!" Danny yelled.

Danny walked throught the living room into the kitchen. Tucker was released out of the hospital a few days earlier. His mother died an extreme sadness, or so the doctor said, from hearing that Tucker would probably meet his death bed soon. That was a month ago. The hospital wanted Tucker as close to the hospital as possible, so his father had agreed to leting Danny take care of Tucker. But it wasn't like hid father could take care of him anyways, he was still down-in-the-dumps about his wife, but he was getting better.

Danny opened up the fridge and grabbed a pumkin tart for Tucker and he also grabbed a small, brown, bottle. He kicked the door closed and walked throught the kitchen back into the living, then down the hall.

Tucker was staying in the littlest room at the end of the hall. Danny noticed that Tucker's little friend had left a very little gift. Danny sighed and walked passed it. Finally Danny was at the door to the little room.

"Come in Danny."

Danny sighed and opened the door, Tucker looked up at him. His left eye lide was closed but it hung because he had lost his eye. He couldn't wear a fake one, The doctors said something like the socket was crush from the impact of the car. The bed covers were completely smooth up until it reached his waist. The front of the car was completely ran over, taking Tucker's legs with the mash. The room was totally empty except for the queen size bed and the tiny TV that was on the side table. Scars covered his face and he was bald on on side.

"Hey Tuck, brought you a cookie and um it's time to--"

"Time to take my shot. I know. How is she?" Tucker looked at Danny.

"She is still in the coma." Danny said, cleaning Tuckers arm with a pad. Tears streamed down Tucker's face.

"Look at me Danny! I'm worst off then a Techno-Geek! I'm a hiddious monster! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I should be the one in a coma! Not sam...not Sam." Tucker sobbed. Danny sat down on the bed and grabbed his friends hand.

"No Tucker. Don't blame yourself, you didn't ask for this. You almost died, you should be happy, and Sam's okay too. Your not a freak or a monster and trust me I know a monster when I see one and you're not it." Danny tried to comfort Tucker but it didn't work.

"Yes it is! I should have died for what I did to Sam...to you...to my mom...to everyone! Oh Danny, KILL ME NOW!" Tucker sobbed and tried his best to fall on the floor or grabbed the needle to harm hisself.

"NO TUCKER! Stop it! Stop it right now! First off, if you died then I have to take care of the damn dog of yours who keeps leaving his _adorable gifts_!" Danny grabbed the needle and threw it like a dart at the wall.

"You gave me the dog! It's not like I can't put him out side! I have no GODDAMN LEGS!" Tucker sobbed angry tears.

"Let me finish! Second, Sam _WILL_ hate you if you kill yourself! Thirdly, you have many friends and family who love you dearly! Do you want to hurt them again? DO YOU?" Danny stood up and threw his hands and arms in the air to prove his point.

Tucker just closed his eye and sobbed.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stupid dog! Let go of my ankle!" Danny said as he fell down to the ground tripping over the small pug mixed. Danny could hear Tucker laughing.

"Get him Love! Get him!" Tucker cried to the dog.

Danny grabbed the dog and threw him on the bed. It's continued to snap and bark at Danny.

"Well now, you see! I don't want to take care of your mutt!" Danny spat.

"Her name is Love and she loves me but hate you! Remember that!" Tucker sang.

Danny gave Tucker his shot while he held Love back. Danny asked if he need anything but he was heard over the barking puppy and the lovey-dovey talk that was coming from Tucker. Danny closed his door and walked into the living and took his right full seat on the couch. He pulled out a brown book and a pen.

_Day:_ _May 24, 2011 _

_Tucker's dog bite me on the ankle, had a fight, and gave him his shot. Sam is getting worst. She used to be able to remember me coming and visiting every now and then, she could alos remember the date and what has happened so far in the world that she is no longer apart of. Last two days, she hasn't rememberd anything at all, she can't even keep track of my name yesterday. Sam, I love you!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your reviews! This story is soooo sad! It makes me feel really sad...

R&R please and thank you!

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	3. Tears For Two

I don't own danny phantom or Danny Phantom. notice the capitalization in the first sentence not this one.

thank you for them all, all the reviews!

the sleep warrior: Thanks1 I think my stories rock too! they rock out loud!

oh and a "before you read info", I think Sam Flat lines! Nooo it can't be true! Why me, Why do I have to make her flat line? Why?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears For Two

Danny pause to think. His red eyes blinked, letting all emotions run free, tears streamed down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry...I did this to both of you." Danny whispered to himself. He laid down on the pillow next to him on the couch.

"So sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry..." Danny repeated to himself. He blamed his self for the crash. If he would have road in the car with Sam and Tucker they wouldn't be like this. Tucker wouldn't be trying to kill him self. Danny sniff and rubb his nose, tears still makeing their way to the pool on his chin.

"What the hell is that noise?" Danny muttered to himself, sniffing and rubbing his nose. There it was again. That same buzzing/beep noise. Danny jumped off the couch and started to rip away at the couch.

"THE PHONE!" Danny yelled. He couldn't find it it anywhere and it was on the third ring, the fourth ment the answering machine.

The fourth ring.

Danny slowly stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hello?" A voice spoke in a distance.

"Thank-you-TUCKER!" Danny praised and dartted out to the littlest room. The door swung open and Danny almost asked "who is it?" but was stopped by Tucker's hand.

"Yes...yes...no I can't..."

Danny lend his head on the walk with a _tell me who it is_ look on his face, which Tucker was ignoring.

"Yeah he's here...sure...sure, he'll be right over." Tucker hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Danny it's the hospital! Go now! Sam keeps flat lining. They revived her three times already, even got her to say hello. NOW GO!" Tucker yelled and pointed to the ciling.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled and flew throught the ciling.

The night air nipped at his face, fingers, ears, and toes, but he continued to fly to the hospital. He changed back into his human form about five feet above the ground. He chased time into the hospital's front office where the same girl stood behind the counter.

"Oh, hey Danny. Come back for me? I knew you, Hey why are you running like a bat-outta-hell? Danny...Danny?"

the lady's voice trailed away as Danny swung himself around couners (A/N: That doesn't look like I spelled that right...) He knew the hall and it's turns by heart, he was finally there, Room 238. Nurses and doctors were overflowing the room, standing out in the hall.

"Sir, Sir! You can't come in here. SIR!" Doctors and nurses warned and told. He didn't care. he pushed through.

"There's nothing we can do. She's gone. Inform her friends, family, and the press." A man's voice filled with sarrow.

"Sir...you tried...sometimes that all we can do." Another assured.

Tears streamed down Danny's faces, hie eye red and puffy, he bite his life.

"NOO! SAM NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Danny shouted as the doctors who held him back let him drop down to the floor.

"Sir you can't-" A doctor repeated.

A nurse put her hand up to shh the doctor.

"You have five minutes sir." Doctor said pushing the others out.

Danny did a mixture of a walk and waddle over to the life-less body that was once his greatest love. He stood at her bedside crying before he dropped to his knees with a loud THUP. He put his arm on her bedside and his head on his arm. Tears streaming.

**BEEP.**

Danny sniffed and his eyebrow twich.

**BEEP.**

Danny slowly raised his head up.

**BEEP.**

Danny's eyes widen. Her hand twiched with life.

**BEEP.**

He jumpped up and looked at the mechine beside the bed. The green line was bobbing up and down. Sam's head jerked shapply. Danny grabbed her hand and brush hair out her face. Her grip tighten. His eyes races over he face, waiting for an sign of what was going to happen. Then she hit him. He hand had flown out of his and smacked him rihg tin the face, clenching the bed sheets. She shook for a moment then stopped. Danny was bewilder, he couldn't speak or move. Then her eyes opened and a something had happened that hadn't happened in five years. Tears streamed down both faces, one happy to be awake and seeing, the other, was happy she was alive.

"I would...never...leave you Danny." Sam spoke softly and grabbed his hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay that was good. oh yeah. I think that chapter was good! any who I got food posining over the weekend and it sucked. and on most of my storys I have reviews from some of my friends. well I told them to read them and review, so what do they do? THEY REVEIW FOR EVERY--SINGLE--CHAPTER! I got so many e-mails it not even funny. I could have shoved my foot up their butts but I didn't. but I did get a lot more hits one my story. go me!

oh and I have a correction for my fav. reviewers, it's **luvdp88** not lover88 of whatever I put.

REVIEW! NOW!

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	4. Lie in Shadow

okay I have deiced to write another chapter of 'Coma' geez this story is sad... oh well...oh I forgot to mention the hospital isn't a one story hospital, it is more like five.

Death only lerks around the corners, in the depths of shadows, dormant within man's soul, along comes another toll, one to be counted, not mistaken, sweeps cross and willows weep, short but sweet, but until that time, dormant-it shall sleep, lie in shadow, out of sight, for moment, one time, once again to find, its prey, but for that, is another day...

--Different Realities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lie in Shadow

Danny gripped Sam's hand, he didn't want to lose her again. His pride, his joy, his love, he couldn't lose her again. Not now, not ever. He was hers to kept and so he shall.

Sam smiled weakly and lied back into her hospital pillow. Her eyes drew to an endless gaze at Danny.

"Sam, I love you so much. Please, Please, don't leave me. Not again." Danny begged, tears running down his face.

Sam smiled at the beautiful blue eyes she had longed to see. He was older and much more muscleur. Her eyes drew sleepy, slowly closing and opening, each time, hard to keep in the open postion. Before long, all she saw was black.

Danny felt her neck. She was, indeed, alseep. Danny couldn't take it any longer. He had to get her out of that hospital, spounge baths and tubes were not the answer in helping her coma, even if she wasn't in her coma. What if she slipped back in? What then? A nice golden ticket of Sponge Baths? He just couldn't take it. He wanted to see Sam, without the 'durning hours' he didn't like the fact that someone else was touching her body. Hell, for all the hospital knows she could have been raped and no one would know.

Danny Ran over to the window inraged. There was no way in the world he was leaveing his pride and joy in a place full of rapeist. Danny mubble to himself about rape and hospitals. He finally got the window to open. The cold night air blew gently in Room 238. Danny quickly picked up Sam as footsteps closed in on the room.

"Fucking Rapers!" Danny muttered.

Danny ran out to the window and jumped.

"OH MY GOD! THAT BOY JUST JUMPED! SOMEBODY! HELP! CALL FOR HELP! HE HAS THE GIRL!" A nurse yelled frantickly.

Danny jumped onto the fire exscape and began to climb up it with Sam in hand. Doctors and nusers stuck their head out of the window, yelling at Danny. Through the windows Danny could see shadowy figures running around in the rooms to check on the other patients. Danny continued his climb to the roof.

Finally his destantion was reached, the roof. The moon wasn't very bright, red in fact. The town was dormant and sleeping until the sun rose to light it all up. The gental breeze blew though Danny's hair, letting it sway back and fouth. Sam shook as the breeze bushed up against her. Danny turned around to see the silver doorknob jiggle. Doctors and Nurses poured out of the door.

"Where did they go?" One of them asked. The began to split up and look around on the ground.

"I won't let them rape you again Sam. Your safe." Danny whispered to Sam.

Danny's hair was plastered back down to his head, Sam was held tighly in his grasp. The shadow of the night engulfed their bodies, hiding them from the world. The little cars that sat at the bottom were begining to get bigger and bigger. Danny turned into Phantom and set his destantion anew; Home.

His feet pressed firmly to the ground of his front step. Sam shivered continueously her hospital dress flowed the breeze and showed white every now and then. Danny pushed his key into the key hole and opened the door of his apartment. He carefully walked into the place he called home, setting Sam gently on the couch to continue sleeping.

He need to have a little conversation with Tucker and the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm. I really want to know what the conversation with Tucker is going to be about. Don't You? Oh well you'll just have to wait then won't you? Mwuhahahaha! Now must type chapter next? oh and I know short chapter. very short.

--Different Realities


	5. It's the Fact

okay I left you with a super short chapter so here another one. You reviewers seem to like this one a lot. two chapter and like 17 reviews? that must mean I'm good! Have you guys ever heard the song 'grandpa's a pornstar' ? It's super funny! anywho, I'm eating an ice cream and the cone is breaking and the ice cream is landing either is my lap or the key board...lol! oh and by the by, the chapter is like 300 words long than chapter four!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the Fact

Danny Bushed Sam's hair behind her ears. He knew that she was safe, nothing could harm her, nothing. Danny slowly walked away from her and down the hall. An unpleasent smell rolled into Danny nose. It was awful, it was the kind of smell that made you toes curl and hold you stomach as you run for the toilet. Danny lifted his shoe to see the bottom of it. And there it was, the foul-smelling, brown, matter of waste.

"Damit. TUCKER!" Danny yelled inrage even more.

Danny pulled off his shoe and tossed it in the bath tub as he passed the bathroom. The littlest room wasn't an inch away. Wimpers could be heard within the room. It sounded like Love was sad. Danny turned the doorknob to enter the small room. Danny's face widen with shock, Everything was going down hill for him that night. First Sam almost die with all those rapeist present and now this.

Tucker was limpy hanging off the side of him bed, blood dripped slowly off his cheek to join the huge puddle on the floor. Love was on the floor licking Tucker's hand to reasure him that everything was alright. Danny slowly walked into the room. What on earth could have happen?

Tuckers hand twiched, which Danny noticed. He was still alive. Danny lifted him back into his bed with his head propped up. Danny went to pull the covers over Tucker when Love attacked him again.

"Stupid dog! Let. Go!" Danny flicked the dogs nose, trying to get it off.

Danny's head turned and the dog stopped as a small laugh exited tucker's mouth. Danny pulled the dog beside Tucker's arm.

"Tucker? Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got sick, that's all." Tucker replied weakly.

Danny held his hand firmly, get sick and emiting blood was two completely different things.

"Hows Sam?" Tucker asked, hopeing that she didn't die.

Danny's feelings of rage engulfed his body.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Tucker asked, with more strength.

"No, it the hospital, I couldn't leave Sam there, not with all the rapeist that infest that cursed place." Danny muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Full of what?" Tucker asked in a normal tone.

"How could _I_ be so stupid. It was happening right under my nose."

"Danny? What are you talking about?" Tucker asked again.

Danny paced around the room.

"Danny! Chill and tell me what's going on? Who raped Sam, no wait, How did they rape Sam?" Tucker begged in wanting to know more.

"Every one! When they gave her a bath! Perfect time! No one would ever know that she was getting raped, Not like she could tell any one! They saw her body and took advantage of her!" Danny protested.

Tucker raised one eyebrow.

"How could I have been soo stupid Tucker? How?" Danny asked.

"And just how do you know they did this?" Tucker asked.

"How could you NOT know?" Danny spat back.

Tucker tilted his head, "Oh, why I don't know, Maybe it's that fact that it's a HOSPITAL!" Tucker voice began to rise.

Danny just glared at him.

"Wait, didn't you say that you couldn't leave her there? Oh my god, Danny, what. Did. You. DO?" Tuckerd asked, worried.

Danny looked in the direction of the living room.

"No. You didn't. You didn't bring her here."

"Tucker they pronuced her dead, but she wasn't, she's alive. She out of her coma. Now that she here they can't hurt her, They can't Rape her!" Danny explained with joy in his voice.

"Danny, you need help, you can't just bring a dead girl in to your house, even if you loved her."

"She not dead!" Danny spat.

"Okay then, When she is able to get up, you can have the facts. Take her to the doctor, she if she's a vir, vir... if she's ever had se...se... oh you get the point!" Tucker conclued.

Danny glared at him and walked out back into the hallway. He stopped as something cold and mushy sqeezed in between his toes. Danny sighed and walked into the bathroom. He hated "litte gifts" that were from that stupid dog of Tuckers.

-------------------------

In tuckers room

-------------------------

Tucker rubbed his dogs head, poddering about what Danny said.

"Love, if the anounced Sam dead, what are they going to do when they find her gone?"

RING.

Tucker picked up the phone that was on the sidetable and pushed talk right as Danny opened the door.

"Hello?" Tucker asked putting his hand up to hush Danny.

"_Is a Danny Fenton there? This is the hospital, it is urgent that we speak to him._"

"Danny?" Tucker repeated into the phone.

Danny ran to the end of his bed, shaking his head 'no' like crazy.

"Tucker, I'm not here!" Danny whispered.

Tucker shook his head at Danny, "I'm sorry, no he's not here at the moment. He should be there, at the hospital."

"_Thank you then._"

Tucker pushed 'talk' on the phone, cutting off the conversation.

"They saw you take her, didn't they?"

Danny hung his head.

"What now? What are you going to do Danny?"

Danny raised his head and looked into his friends eyes. He didn't have a plan. He wondered how long he would be in jail for taking a supposedily dead girl from the hospital.

"I-i-i Don't know Tucker."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

he he he... I leave you with this! ha! You have no Idea what I'm cooking up. so sad. I think I am going to make it a little more interesting...would you reviewers like that? hmmm...

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	6. I've seen this before

Disclaimer: I donnn't own DP

My hands are cold so I might have doubled letteres. hard to move fingers, so cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've Seen This Before

Danny Shook his head, Maybe it was all a dream.

"Danny? What was that?"

"What?"

"That... Thud noise." Tucker said.

Danny's eyes widen, "Sam..."

Danny darted out of the room, down the hall, and jumping over the doggy mess. He had reached the living room and he was right. Sam was laying limp on the floor. Danny picked her up and put her on the couch again.

"Wh-wh-air am-am I?" Sam studdered slipping in and out of reality.

"Sam, doll, It okay, Your with me."

Sam focused her eyes on Danny's face. She could barely keep them open. Danny smiled a reasureing smile to her. Sam almost smiled back but stopped when her eyes rolled back into her head. Danny brushed her hair behind her ear. Sam twiched in his lap, making Danny curious about what was going on in her head. Danny phased inside of her like he always did to visit her in the hospital.

At first it was foggy, he couldn't make out a thing. There was a smell, and a uncommon one to him. The fog begain to clear and he could make out two people. Sam gag playfully, passing something over to Tucker. It Was hand-rolled, Danny balled his fists.

_"Hey Sam, wanna see something cool?"_ Tucker asked Sam.

Sam took back what she gave Tucker and took a puff while shaking her head. More of the fog cleared, Danny could tell they were in a car, Tucker's car. Tucker turned the wheel of the car, making it go back 'n fourth arcoss the road, it take much. Danny saw snow, untouched, fresh snow.

"No..." Danny whispered to himself.

Sam laughed and took one more puff of the white stick in her hand. Tucker speed up the car, tree were a blur. Sam coughed and notice a yellow sign.

_"Tucker, slow down."_ Sam told.

Tucker Didn't. Danny began to cry. He didn't want to see this, he only heared about it and that was enough. Danny closed his eyes tightly. He heared a high pitched scream that made him open his eyes. The fog clouded again and changed to all kinds of different colors. Then it began to clear again.

He saw two people again but in a room. They were on a couch, and one of them was holding the other person. It was both of them. Danny tilted his head as he watched his other self sharply turn his head to what ever was behind infront of him. The "other" Danny set Sam on the couch and open the front door. Men in black cloaks barged in pinning Danny up against the wall. The other men picked Sam up and carried her out the door and Some went into the hall to the back room. The "other" Danny truggled to get free.

"?" The "other" Danny yelled but it wasn't clear.

The men that went down the hall came back, one was wiping blood off his large knife. The "other" Danny started to cry and shake his head. The man that wiped blood from his knife gave it to the man that had pinned the "other" Danny to the wall. The fog opened more to reveal a knife being stabbed into the "other" Danny's stomach. The "other" Danny Fell to the floor.

---------

Danny pulled himself out of Sam's mind. Why would she think that? Danny looked around, he was back in reality. There was a hard pound on the door and Danny turned his head sharply to look at it. The pound came back so Danny set Sam on the couch to answer it. Danny turned the doorknob and was push back by the door. Men in black cloaks filled the living room. One pinned him up to the wall while the others split and took Sam out the door. Danny struggled to get away.

"SAM! BRING HER BACK! SAM! NOO!" Danny yelled.

The other pack of men began their walk down the hallway. One grunted about a dog. He must have stepped in the present of Love. Danny heard a door open and Tucker's voice fade as the door closed. Danny began to cry. A high pitched scream came from the back room. Danny tried to Go Ghost but the man holding him wouldn't let him. The men fled the back room and filled the living room. One was wipping off his knife. When it was good and cleaned, he gave it to the man that had Danny pinned up.

"This is going to hurt, ghost boy."

Danny gasped as the cold steel cut it's way into Danny's stomach. The cloaked man dropped Danny letting him fall to the floor, hard. The man walked out and closed the door like nothing had happened. Tears rolled down Danny's face. He felt unbelieveablely cold, then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muwhahahaha! It's so horrible! How could I have let this happen. Maybe I should leave it here and say

The End.

Or maybe you want more? Let me know in a review... he he hee. Poor Danny, Tucker, and Sam...

oh and by the way...I have my own website! go me!

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	7. The Afterwards

Disclaimer: I donnn't own DP

alright, I won't end the story just yet. but hey, I did get a lot more reviews! by the by, the way this story is looking, I might have to change the rateing

* * *

The Afterwards 

"How's he doin'?"

"He seems to be waking up doctor. What are your intructionns?"

"Pull up a back ground file on this boy. He's gotta pay us some how."

Danny could hear voices but he wasn't sure if they were real or not. Everything ached, from head to toe. Regret filled his mind, flashbacks of what happened flowed everywhere. How could he have be so stupid, Sam show him what would happen, why did he listen.

"Damnit" Danny managed to whisper.

Danny sat up and opened his eyes. It was black, all he could see was black. He screamed and felt the side of his face. He began to stuggle as the blankets wrapped theirself around him.

"Let go of me!" Danny wiggled and wiggled until he found the edge of the hospital bed. Danny's hands flew up into the air and he let out a yepped as his head hit the corner of the sidetable. His face hit the cold floor and he was out for the count.

Nurses rushed in to aid Danny.

"Help! He's bleeding! Help, get help! Oh my god, his temple, damit, there blood everywhere. How much god dam blood can a person bleed?" A blonde nurse yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, This one, the one found in the apartment, his name is Tucker Foley. Mother decese, and the location of the father is unknow, he doesn't have any other family Doctor."

A man in a black cloak nodded as the nurse on the other side of the curtain gave out Tucker's information. The man in the black cloak gave her a signal to leave.

"Are you sure? Doctor, are you ok? You have said any thing."

The man in the black cloak sharply pointed to the door. After she left The man in the black cloak climbed over Tuckers bloody body. It turned it's head, as it did it made a series of cracking noises, it couldn't find what it was looking for. It ran it's bones, which most likely was hand, across Tucker's face. It arched it back revealing how boney and thin it was. It let out a screaching noise and licked the side of Tucker's face, leaving it's already coagulated blood on the side of Tucker's face. The coagulated blood left a string of itself on the man in the black cloak's tongue and Tucker's face.

It shook it head and body so fast that it was only visible every 2 seconds. It screamed and grabbed Tucker's limp body and jumped out of the hospital window, leaving only a bloody mess and a bone the was apart of Tucker's fore arm on the bed.

The same nurse walked back in the room.

"Look Doctor, I don't know what your problem is," She began pulling back the curtain, "is-is-is--Ahhh!" She screamed at the sight of the bloody mess and bone the still had bits of flesh and tissue on it. Nurses and Doctors came runing to her aid and hushed at the sight as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men in the black cloaks removed articles of Sams clothing. One cut open her stomach as Sam dreamed a memory.

_**(Sam's Dream)**_

Tucker took one more puff of the white stick. Sam looked out of the window of the car and watch the tree blurr by. Then the Yellow sign.

"Slow Down Tucker." Sam spoke slowly then speed up. Tucker speed up around the curve and the car slid in the snow that had stuck to the road. A simi tucked around the corner with blinding lights. The simi didn't slow down or honk the horn, the simi drove over the driver side of the car. Sam screamed as she watched her friend slowly be crushed. Sparks flew almost everywhere from the car as the simi draged it.

Something in a black blurr dropped down to the car, it looked a lot like the man in the black cloak that pinned Danny to the wall. It looked into Sam's eyes. It phased through the window of the crushed car. It held Sam against her will, it's tongue, along with the coagulated blood, licked inside of her mouth. A green slimy thing was placed inside of her mouth and the thing forced it down her throat.

"Eepslay. Ashay otay owgray, ouyay annotcay ebay akedway, aystay in omacay."

Sam screamed and she fell limp as she slipped into her coma.

_**(Reality)**_

The man in the black cloak who cut her stomach, was now digging around in it. He pulled something out that was covered in blood.

He turned to the others, "Eshay is eedednay onay oremay, illkay erhay." He took the green thing over to a table. The green thing wiggled and whined. The other black cloaked men picked Sam up and pulled her out of the room. Blood poured from her stomach.

The man in the black cloak that cut Sam stomach place the green thing flat on the table.

"Uppersay." He raised up a knife and throw it down at the table.

* * *

Eww! totally! oh how twisted! let me put up a note.

_**NOTE: This has nothing to do with aliens!**_

really, it doesn't. In my next chapter I shall explain more. If this is too much for my current rateing please let me know. and remember to review!

--Diffferent Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	8. Explain For Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

I wonder? do I really have to put up a disclaimer in every chapter? Remember. Nothing to do with aliens! OH the red head, isn't a oc, it just a useage for explaination oh and her name shall be Red. oh tell me if you don't under stand pig latin,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explain For Me

The men in the black cloaks pulled Sam in Somthing like a jail cell. A red head girl was leaning limmmp against the wall. She shook her head as the cloaked men got closer. She new that her fate was going to be like Sam's. The tossed Sam into the cell, her head hit the wall hard. The red head screamed and struggled as they pulled her out. She was dragged into the same room as Sam was once before in. The green thing was gone and the cutter waved the carriers over to the table, the did so.

The girl struggle.

"aystay illstay! ouyay illway illkay ethay arvesthay." The cloaked cutter yelled.

"Harvest? HARVEST?" The Red yelled.

The cloaked cutter pulled the knife up to her stomach.

"Wait! Aitway!" Red begged.

The cutter stopped, inpressed that she speaked their native tongue, "Atwhay?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Ethay is owhay eway etgay our oodfay. Ouyay are ethay oilsay. Eway are ungryhay." Cutter began to proceed.

"Why me? WHY?" Red yelled.

"ouryay indkay ademay us ovemay erehay! Ouyay eednay otay ieday! Ownay aystay illstay! ouyay illway illay ethay eengray ugbay! Our oodfay!"

"But your dead! You're only bones! Oh my god. I know who you are! You are that tribe that kills it's indruders and plant the bug in them so the it will grow from our food and water! yoou are the ones who put me in the coma!" Red yelled, "My mommy told me you weren't real. I don't wanna die, I don't!"

"Utshay up!" The cloaked man began to do the same thing to her as he did to Sam. The green bug was twice the size as Sam's

"Eshay adhay ildchay in omachstay. Igbay ealthyhay eengray ugbay!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat up in the hospital bed once more.

"Whoa little dude, chill, you hit your head again."

"Wh-who are you?" Danny felt his face, he still couldn't see.

"I'm you nurse. Don't worry you'll get your eye sight back, it just a side-affect from the medicine. Know look, the officer needs to talk to you."

"Okay."

Danny heard footsteps walk out of the room and back into the room.

"Hello son, I have bad news. Your girl friend, Sam Manson and other friend, Tucker Foley are dead, your girlfriend was deadnapped by someone. We were going to tell you but you were at you home, you friend Tucker Foley confirmed that."

"So...you don't know who took her?" Danny asked. _They don't know it was me?_ Danny thought to himself.

"No, and your friend Tucker Foley was deadnapped by one of the doctors, or at least we think so, he was the last person in the room. All that was left from him was a bone from the fore arm. We are so sorry. Your parents cannot be found right now, but when we get ahold of them we inform them of the happenings."

Danny heard footstep go out of the room.

_How could I have let this happen? How? First Sam, Now Tuckers gone. Who are those people in the black cloaks?_ Danny thought.

"I'll Save you Sam!" Danny yelled as tears streamed down his face. His only love was gone and he was blind for a while. This was the beginning of the end for Danny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cloaked man that had Tucker entered the room where the cutter and red was.

It screamed.

"Ankthay ouyay. Ethay ittlelay ones eednay a ewnay oytay."

The cloaked man jumped to another room where there were little cloak people. He Threw Tucker into the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh so "dramatic". any who, I am going through major writers block with my story another. grr! and I also have two songs stuck in my head. I have " sing a simple song " and " cotten eyed joe " oh how annoy could this be you ask? 1-10 I give it a 12! I will most likely make this a rated 'M'. wow this story is getting long. oh and this chapter was made for a 2 reasons. 1 because I need a chapter 8 and 2 from explaining.

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	9. Sand, Sleep, Delirious

Disclaimer: don't own DP. nope sure don't.

I'm going to TX soon! I have never been there! I might not understand a damn thing they say but hey who cares?

Sand, Sleep, Delirious

Danny rolled in his bed, awaking from his slumber. He sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Saam? Sam? Where are you?" Danny looked around, he couldn't remember where he was. Danny sense highten as he could heard foot steps come down the hall. He quickly flopped down on his pillow and made quick to seem asleep. It's was two nurses.

"Hey Liz, did you hear about all the disappearences?" The bown headed ask a purple hair nurse, obivously named Liz.

"Sure did Eve. The news have made a warning for every one 15 and under to stay home." Liz replied to the brown head, obivously named Eve.

_More? Who the cause? Why though?_ Danny thought making sure he look peacefully asleep.

"Have you hear about the girl who was plucked out of the mall? Amity is totally freaking out about her!" Eve asked Liz, picking up a needle.

"Yep, wasn't she called Red? My sister knew her. Her mom was always telling her about the Sandman or Sandmen. That all tribe that speak pig lontin or something." Liz sponged off Danny's head.

_Sandmen? What the? What are they talking about?_

"It's pig latin. You don't belive that do you? It's just a myth. Even if they they were real, it was a long time ago so they'd be dead by now."

Danny sat stright up, "DEAD? THAT WOULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" he Shouted.

Both nurses screamed, unaware that he was awake.

"You were asleep! You were listening? You little creep!" Liz yelped.

Danny got out of bed and shivered as cold air flew up and in the night gownd the hospital put him in.

Eve grabbed his arm, "You need to be in bed Mr. Fenton."

Danny pulled his arm away, "No. I don't. I need to find Sam. Oh my god what if I'm?" He paused. _No, I'm wrong. I'm not late._

Danny ran out of the room he had currently inhabited. The nurses shouted out after him, telling him to wait, stop, not allow, things like that. But he couldn't, Sam need him, and when she need him the most, he was at home, thinking evrything was safe, that it was only sponge baths, nothing more. He had been blinded by the lies that was feed to him, unable to seek out the truth.

Doctors turned their head, one was a doctor that had sewed his stomach. He watched him go by, thinking nothing of it. He shrugged and continued his work on his clip board.

"Wait! Mr. Fenton!" Eve yelled tugging Liz behind him.

"Mr. Fenton? Fen-ton? Don't I?" The doctor muttered after hearing Liz shout out something then his name. The doctor's eyes widened and shock flooded his face.

"Mr. Fenton! Come back here! You are going to open you stomach!" The doctor yelled and began the chase.

Danny rushed out of the hospital stood in the parking lot. Eve, Liz, and the doctor, stood there and watched Danny face them. His gowned was covered in blood.

"Mr. Fenton, wait. Let us help you." The doctor stuck out his hand in protest.

Danny looked out to the sky and back to the people standing in front of the hospital.

"Help? Me? You call yourself Doctors, nurses?" Danny had a look of disgust on his face, "You raped my Love, Mine!" Danny pointed to his chest with the side of his hand.

"Mr. Fenton? What ARE you talking about?" Liz asked.

Danny shook his head, "Don't play dumb with me! I know! I am much clever than you give me credit for!"

"Mr. Fenton, we have no idea what you are talking about, lets take this inside, you need help." The doctor protested.

Danny didn't say anything for a moment. Why should he? The caused him so much pain. Finally him rose his head.

"Help. I need to help her. I don't care about anything, but her."

"Mr. Fenton, you're scaring me..." Eve spoke for the first time.

Danny looked up at the sky, "Yeah, I guess Inviso-Bill does, doesn't he?"

"What? Danny Phantom has been gone for 5 years." Liz looked at him in disgust.

Two white glowing rings form theirself around Danny, "No, he's been around, Now he's back, and He's going to help the one he loves."

A girl of the age of fourteen walked by and stood in her tracks, watching the whole scene and eating a white ice cream.

"Wonder why he's refering to himself in 3rd person?" The girl muttered to herself.

Danny Phantom stood befor the people in front of the hospital, disgusted about what they did to Sam. He kick off into the air with such force, it sent waves blowing everywhere. The girl's ice cream was lodged in her throat. Danny flew to the moon, and open a portal to the Ghost zone, a trick he had learned over the years. The nurses and the Doctor ran to get view of Danny.

"Liz watch him, if he falls let us know, Eve and I will help the girl"

Danny didn't fall.

-----------------

Sam laid in her cell, weak and pale, the amount of blood she had lost was horrible. The cut that was down her throat to her secret spot was scabbed over. He blurred vision soon disappear, thoughts of only Danny flooded her mind.

"Danny, Hi Danny. I wanted to let you know, I love you. I always ha-ha-h." Sam's eye's closed and the delirious vision of Danny faded away to nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ha ha ha! that is where I end this chapter. totally crazy! am I right? I am soo right! I think this is the best chapter yet! Oh I hope I deleted the first part. I messed up the first part of this story. Oh it was horrible, just horrible!

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	10. Pony

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Danny Phantom rest assured there would be a lot less ghost fighting and a lot more physical activity of an entirely different sort. Seeing as that is clearly not what is happening on the shows you can safely assume that I do not in fact own Danny Phantom or anything else you may recognize.

**A/N's:**I edited this chapter for many reasons. I am basically rewriting this chapter.

!#$&()+

Danny floated around in the ghost zone for a bit, completely dazed, and completely unaware that he was being followed yet again. Danny turned around, maybe he missed a door.

"Hello there ghost boy. You know what? You killed me in the worst way possible. I choked on my ice cream... isn't that sad?" The girl said, she was a nice tint of blue and she was the little girl that was getting the ice cream.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy." Danny crossed his arms. This 'little girl' was the last thing he needed.

"Your looking for something or someone rather. I know where she is but we must have a deal before I help you." She scoffed.

Danny's eyes widened. Could it be possible that she knew where Sam was?

"Do you know where my Sam is? Do you? How?"

"Well I've been floating in this hell hole for about an hour or so, I got caught by some cloaked person, got away, and your talking about that goth girl right?" The girl told him.

"What do I have to do?"

"I want my pony. I love ponies!" The girl squealed.

"Fine. I get you Your Pony and you take me to Sam." Danny told the girl as he bolted off in the direction he was going in.

He flew here and there. All the time, having no luck what-so-ever. Why a pony? It was things like this that made his head hurt. Finally he came to a ranch like place. It look completely empty and old. It was worth a try to look.

Danny pulled open the doors of the barn. The wheels were rusted so it couldn't slide open. This proved it, No one had been around this place. This could cause problems for him. Usually if people, or ghost in his case, there wouldn't be any horses OR ponies. Life just seemed to get even worse for him.

Danny smacked his head. He had forgotten one thing that he had learned from the warden of the ghost zone. Humans don't apply to the ghost zone.

Danny landed on the ground and changed back into Danny Fenton. It was great being half and half. Danny walked through the door. Everything looked like a barn but it looked more like an empty barn. There was nothing in it. Absolutely NOTHING!

"Oh Damn it!" Danny yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Danny ran out of the door and through the ranch Pissed as hell too. Out of all his hard work he came out empty handed. And Now, It was time he asked that stupid girl where to find her pony.

"Mono-21435 ouldshay eway elltay International-53345 athtay ethay oybay isay escapingay?" the cloaked sandmen asked his lookout partner.

"No." the other replied, "etslay usay eesay atwhay ehay aresbay."

Danny changed into Danny Phantom once again and kicked off the ground. He zipped passed doors and ghosts like it was nothing. The hard part was finding that girl again. All those ghost looked the same after awhile of hunting, beating, and meeting them.

"There you are!"

Danny whipped around and ended up knocking into the girl.

"I tried to get your attention before you left Dumb ass!" The Girl scold.

"Where am I supposed to find you a pony?" Danny asked.

She just pointed to her shirt. It was purple and had a darker lining in the middle. It was the shape of a horse.

"My parents took it! I tried to tell you! I can't go back to the land of the living like you!"

Danny rolled his eyes. How could he have not seen this?

!#$&()+

Alright then! There is the re-write of the chapter! I didn't feel like typing so this is sooo short!

+Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


End file.
